Episode 1 (TWD:CTS)
"Episode 1" is the first episode of the first season of AManInGreen's ''The Walking Dead: Choose the Story'', and the first episode of the series overall. Plot King County's sheriff's deputies, Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh, are sitting in a police cruiser, sharing burgers and fries on their break. "What's the difference between men and women?" Rick inquires. "This a joke?" Shane asks. "No, seriously." Rick responds. Shane starts going off about how every women he has slept with is unable to turn off a light, and how he is made out to be the bad guy for going off about the bills. After he finishes his story, Shane looks to Rick. "So, how's it with Lori, man?" Shane asks. "She's good at turning off the lights," Rick answers. "Sometimes, I'm the one who forgets." "Not what I meant." Shane sighs. Rick notices Shane's expression, and looks out the window. He starts telling Shane about how he and Lori have been getting into arguments a lot lately, and that she gets angry with him for being so calm. "...This morning, she told me, 'Sometimes, I wonder if you even care about us at all.' She said that in front of our kid. Imagine going to school with that in your head. The difference between men and women? I would never say something that cruel to her, especially not in front of Carl." Rick scoffs. Then, their CB radio goes off, alerting them of two suspects on the run from Linden County's officers. The two quickly speed off to aid the other officers. A crow gnaws on the rotting corpse of a cat as Rick and Shane's cruiser drives by, coming to a stop. They get out of the vehicle and start setting up spike traps on the highway, before they eventually park in the field nearby. Another King County police cruiser pulls up, and two other officers, Leon Basset and Lambert Kendal, line up beside Rick and Shane with their guns ready to fire. "What do y'guys think? Maybe this'll end up on one of them shows, 'World's Craziest Police Shows'." Leon jokes. "What I think, Leon, is you should make sure you have a round in the chamber and your safety off." Rick scolds. Leon checks the chamber on his gun, to which Shane suggests that it would be cool to end up on TV, much to Rick's annoyance. The beat-up car comes into view, with Linden County officers hot on their tail. The car in pursuit hits the spike traps and flips over several times into the field, surprising the other officers. Rick takes the lead as he and the other officers are ready for the two suspects to come out. One of the suspects emerges and starts shooting at the officers, one of his bullets hitting Rick in the chest, before he is quickly shot to death by the officers. The other suspect emerges and fires wildly at the officers, but he is almost immediately shot in the chest. "RICK!" Shane screams. "I'm alright!" Rick claims as he shakily gets back onto his feet. "I saw you get tagged, man, it scared the hell outta me," Shane explains, noticing Rick's bulletproof vest has been knicked. "He got your vest." As a third man emerges from the demolished car, Rick warns Shane to not tell Lori what just occurred, and before he knows it, a loud gunshot rings through the air, leaving Rick on the ground, bleeding from his side. Shane quickly shoots the third criminal dead, before rushing to Rick's aid and orders Leon to call for an ambulance, before trying to comfort Rick as he fades into darkness. An unknown amount of time goes by as Rick wakes up, talking to Shane as if he was just having a conversation with him. He realizes Shane is gone, and that the flowers sitting by his bedside are decaying. He climbs out of bed, but collapses, and calls for a nurse, but there is dead silence. Rick detaches himself from the hospital equipment and makes his way out of his hospital room, noticing a gurney partially blocking the door. He makes his way to the waiting area and tries to use the phone, but the phone lines are down. He manages to salvage a set of matches, before making his way through the halls. The lights are blinking, pieces of the walls and ceiling have been destroyed, and there is a rotting body of a woman laid out in the middle of the hallway, having been mostly devoured by God knows what. Rick eventually stumbles upon a set of chained up doors that read "DON'T OPEN, DEAD INSIDE" on them. Growls can be heard on the other side of the doors, and something or someone starts pushing up against it, before a hand sticks out in-between the crack. Rick gasps in horror, before he makes his way to the staircase in a panic, and pulls out one of the matches, lighting it to allow him to see in the darkness. He makes his way down the stairs and opens the emergency exits doors, sunlight nearly blinding him. Rick walks outside, where he sees at least a hundred bodies wrapped in body bags laid out on the loading docks and in piling trucks. Rick's heart starts to race as he races towards the hill, climbing up it to find what appears to be an abandoned FEMA camp, as there are helicopters, tanks, and military vehicles. Rick makes his way through an eerily quiet neighborhood, seeing a bike laid out on the sidewalk. He approaches and picks it up, before seeing half of a decaying body laid out on the grass, its legs nowhere to be found. The corpse turns over and growls, reaching out to him. Rick shakes his head, completely stunned. How is this possible? Dead people are supposed to be dead, nothing more. Rick quickly gets on the bike and pedals away, leaving the dead-alive corpse. He makes his way to his neighborhood, stopping in front of his house, and he sprints inside. "Lori?! Carl?!" Rick calls out. There is no answer. Rick desperately calls out for his wife and son, but he quickly realizes they are nowhere to be found. He collapses onto his side as he breaks down into tears, before hitting himself in the head, trying to wake himself up as if he were in a nightmare. He cries for a few minutes, before he notices something. The framed photos that were on the walls are gone. He quickly gets back up and searches for the family photo album. That's gone, too. Lori and Carl are out there somewhere. However, he also realizes that he has no lead on where they might be. He knows he has to decide what his next move will be. RICK has a decision to make: Leave the house and figure out where to go next, search for other people Stay inside the house and gather what might be left Deaths SPOILERS BELOW, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK * 3 unnamed criminals (Pre-Apocalypse) Trivia SPOILERS BELOW, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK * First appearance of Rick Grimes. * First (and last) appearance of Shane Walsh. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Leon Basset. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Lambert Kendal. (Unknown) Category:The Walking Dead: Choose the Story Category:The Walking Dead: Choose the Story Episodes